No TricksBut Treats!
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: Who's that knocking at my door? A fun little Five-0 snippet for Halloween.


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Hawaii Five-0 and make no claims thereof. Just having a little fun with Danny and Steve.

* * *

**No Tricks…But Treats!**

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

When the knock sounded on his apartment door, Danny Williams grumbled, rising from the couch where he was happily ensconced for the evening. With Grace off trick-or-treating with her friends this year, Danny found himself alone this Halloween, which only bothered him because he missed his little girl who was growing up much too quickly for his taste. Determined to make the most of his night, Danny rented several scary movies, popped a ridiculously huge bowl of popcorn, grabbed a beer or three, and settled in for a triple-feature of hokey horror at its finest.

The knock came again. "Yeah, yeah—I'm coming. Hold your horses." Stalking to the door, he opened it with a tempered "Yeah?" in case it just happened to be a little stray trick-or-treater. To the contrary, a full-grown hippie greeted him—a true 60s throwback complete with long hair, a goatee, little round blue-tinted sunglasses, tie-dyed t-shirt with suede vest, and yep, bell-bottomed jeans. His feet were encased in the ubiquitous island slippahs. His happened to be bright yellow.

"Whoa-trick or treat, man."

"Hey, buddy, you got the wrong place. I think the party's over in 3G."

"C'mon, little dude, gimme some candy."

"Little dude?" Danny growled. "Listen, aren't you a little old for this?"

The hippie grinned. "Nah, man. Age is…like…relative, right?"

Danny scowled and made to close the door. "Beat it."

An arm shot out and held the door open. "Danny…"

At the sound of his name, Danny's eyes widened. "What the…"

"It's me."

"Me who?" Danny growled suspiciously.

The hand moved from the door to the glasses and pulled them down. "Me Steve."

Danny felt his jaw drop. He stood back and motioned for Steve to come inside. "Should I even ask why you're at my door dressed in that ridiculous get up?" He threw his arms wide in question.

"Catherine and I were at a party—someone she knows from work. She got called away so," McGarrett shrugged, "I decided to leave and head over here."

"Oh, great—my lucky night then." Feigned sarcasm hung heavy on each word.

"Ahh, c'mon, don't be that way! Look, I brought candy!" Steve's face lit up, and he held up a paper bag graced with several crayon renderings of a jack-o-lantern on it.

"Candy? What—you steal that from the party?"

"No! People just…I dunno, handed it to me…as I was walking over here."

"Wait—you _walked_ here?!"

"Yeah, it wasn't far—like ten or twelve blocks over from here. I let Catherine take the truck."

"So you were at a Halloween party, Catherine—who may or may not have also been dressed as a hippie— got called away, so you let her take the truck…then you decided to come here so you walked…and while you were walking here, people just randomly gave you candy?" One eyebrow climbed toward Danny's hairline as he spoke.

"Yes."

"Why would they give you candy?"

"I smiled?"

The detective shook his head. "Makes perfect sense." Again sarcasm laced his words. "And can I just say again how utterly ridiculous you look in that outfit."

"Hey, it was Catherine's idea. But I thought I pulled it off pretty well." Steve spun in a slow circle. "Right?"

"Yeah, yeah—you make a perfect Summer of Love reject. Have a seat. You might as well join me for movie madness night."

Steve pulled off his wig as he sank down on the couch. "Sweet!" He reached for one of the beers on the coffee table only to have his hand blocked by Danny's.

"Mine. Go get yourself one outta the fridge."

When Steve left the room, Danny slyly reached for the bag of candy and began to dig through it, quickly snatching up some of his favorites.

"Hey, are you stealing my candy?!"

"No, no—our—_OUR_—candy."

Steve settled back down onto the couch, unscrewing the cap on the beer bottle. "Well, if it's _our_ candy, then it's _our_ popcorn too—hand it over."

Danny passed Steve the giant bowl overflowing with buttery white kernels. He'd just stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth when another knock sounded at the door. Danny groaned and rolled his eyes, reluctantly climbing to his feet once more. "I swear…if this is another wayward hippie…"

_**FIN**_


End file.
